


dan's demon

by Fiannly



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Demons, First Meetings, M/M, NO BETA WE DIE LIKE HEROES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannly/pseuds/Fiannly
Summary: dnp meet for the first time and to both of their surprise, phil can see greg, dan's demon friend
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	dan's demon

**Author's Note:**

> "[someone write me a book where some little girl summons a demon bc she’s lonely and wants friends and the demon is pissy at first but then he starts to like the tea parties and having his makeup done and vows that if anyone hurts his small, fragile human he’ll devour their soul](https://twitter.com/rebeccarmix/status/1061762341979766784)"
> 
> ["One day, a little boy summons him. He wants the demon to scare a bully. The demon pauses. The boy is angry. But he's lonely, too. Instead, the demon makes the boy some tea. He stays."](https://twitter.com/wordmixrr/status/1061767693064437760)  
> 

“Humans are so preoccupied with each other’s sexuality.” Greg quietly said from his spot crouched beside the bed, “I’ll never understand it.”

He buried his face further into the pillow. Greg saw him cry before, but that didn’t mean he liked showing that weakness. Men weren’t supposed to cry. Something his dad said whenever he saw that Dan might cry. It wasn’t his fault that he had more feelings that he wanted, and they overflowed sometimes. Out of his eyes.

Dan felt the ghosting of a hand on his hair, and he knew how much energy Greg had to expend for that small comforting touch. It was rare for Greg to use that much, rare enough that he’d only done it a few times since Dan accidentally summoned him during the first year of attending the all-boys school that masqueraded as a school but was actually another level of hell. He would know, because Greg had agreed with him when he compared them. 

-

Dan saw him standing in the crowd as he got off the train.

Phil stared at him in surprise as he jogged over, and Dan’s own grin dropped off his face as he got closer. He hunched his shoulders and slowed into a walk. He wasn’t what Phil expected. He’d been terrified this would happen. He would finally get to meet AmazingPhil in real life, and he was a disappointment.

Then he realized Phil wasn’t staring at him, but behind him. He looked over his shoulder at Greg, who had his eyebrows raised and was staring back at Phil.

“He can see me,” Greg said, surprise in his voice.

“I didn’t know you were bringing a-” Phil’s mouth worked for a second as he tried to find the right word. “A friend.”

“He follows me everywhere,” Dan blurted, then winced. That wasn't a thing to say to put someone at ease.

“You never mentioned him,” Phil said. There wasn’t any judgment in his voice but Dan still hunched down.

“No one’s ever seen him before,” Dan said.

“It would be weird to tell your crush about your invisible demon friend,” Greg supplied, and Dan felt his face heat.

“Demon?” Phil asked Greg, curiosity in his voice.

“He’s handling this well. I like him.” Greg stage-whispered to Dan.

“Can we talk about this somewhere not in public?” Dan asked softly. He learned early on that people noticed if he talked openly to Greg. He hated the looks he got.

Phil seemed to startle and he looked away from Greg for the first time. “Sorry, let’s get out of here.”

Phil grabbed Dan’s hand and butterflies erupted in his stomach as he led them out of the station. He wouldn’t be holding his hand if Greg was a deal breaker, right?  
  
Phil looked behind every so often at Greg casually following them, like he was checking that he was still there. Somehow Phil didn’t look worried, just surprised each time. Dan was used to Greg’s horns and eyes that looked deeper than the darkest black, but he never had to worry about anyone else seeing Greg.

-

Phil seemed to get used to Greg following them around all day. Greg disappeared as they climbed into the wheel, and it took Phil a second to realize he was gone.

“Where did he go?” Phil asked as the wheel started turning.

“He leaves sometimes.” He didn’t tell Phil that ‘sometimes’ happened rarely and usually with a lot of protest from Greg. He didn’t need to tell Phil that they had a conversation beforehand that Greg needed to make himself scarce if things started to look like they were getting serious.

“Does that mean he trusts me?” Phil asked.

Dan bit his lip, and thought about how Greg said he wouldn’t leave if he thought Phil had bad intentions. “Yeah, he’s kind of protective.”

“I am too. I’ll keep you safe while he’s gone,” Phil said with a soft smile. Dan’s breath caught in his throat and he couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward to press their lips together.

-

Greg reappeared a few minutes after they got off the wheel. He gave Dan a raised eyebrow, asking without words if everything was okay, and Dan just smiled at him. Everything was great.

-

It took a second for his sleep blurry brain to realize his face was pressed against a cushion from Phil’s couch. It took another second for it to register what must have woken him up was the soft murmur of Phil’s voice and the deeper rumble of Greg’s.

The memories flooded back of Dan kissing Phil on the wheel, and the moment when Phil froze like he was surprised, then kissed back. 

He felt a hand stroking his hair as Phil and Greg talked. It was nice. He’d been running on nervous adrenaline from the moment he woke up that morning, and it was comforting.

“Why can I see you?”

“I don’t know. Usually I have to spend a lot of energy to be seen.”

“How long have you been with Dan?” Phil asked.

“Since he was a child.”

“Did he uh, summon you, or did you find him?”

“You ask a lot of questions.”

Dan grinned into the pillow and figured he should save Greg from Phil’s curiosity.

Phil noticed Dan was awake and brushed the hair back out of his eyes. “Hi,” Phil said softly as Dan stretched and sat up.

“Hi,” He grinned at Phil, “How long have you been questioning Greg?”

“Too long,” Greg said.

“Sorry, I’ve never met a demon before.” Phil had the grace to look embarrassed.

“Few people have,” Greg said. “And fewer last very long afterward.”

“Greg, don’t scare Phil,” Dan said.

“I’m not scared.”

Greg looked at him like he’d been since they met, puzzling him out, “You’re truly not. You might get to stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/WriterPhoebe) or [tumblr](https://swissfuckingcheesegdi.tumblr.com/) or I have a [fandom podcast](http://hashtagfandom.life/)!


End file.
